


Paradise Circus

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Lucilius and Sandalphon take a nice, relaxing walk around the Astral laboratories.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 35





	Paradise Circus

**Author's Note:**

> set some time after sandalphon's creation 
> 
> a huge thank you to the dear, @dydroit/FreeTheSoul for help editing/profread! love u bibi

“Wow Cilius, you’re so messy.”

Belial’s exclamation echoed throughout the testing chamber. Lucilius stood by the railings of the observation platform with his arms crossed. The Astral researcher was pondering and mulling over the what had just transpired.

There was a horrible smell. Splotches and chunks of mush covered the otherwise plain walls. Remnants of the physical core were scattered around like pieces of shattered glass. Although the chamber itself wasn’t large – its size wouldn’t bring suspicion to Lucilius’ activities – the resulting mess from the prototype’s self-destruction was going to be a _bother_ to clean up.

And Belial had little doubt that that work would be piled up on him.

With his usual smile, Belial neared his creator on the observation platform, gracefully maneuvering around in order to not step on any of the gunk. Curiosity and excitement were his reasons to come – he felt the presence of a being, so bright and powerful it was almost like watching the birth of a star, until it disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared.

The air inside the chamber was heavy and unpleasant to breathe.

“It failed again…” Lucilius scowled in displeasure. The creature’s multiple cores had collapsed on itself and, unable to withstand its own power, exploded.

“Hey, Boss, how do you even explain all of this cleaning to the higher-ups? Guess you’re lucky their leash on you is loose.” Belial gestured to fan his face with his hand. The stench from the leftover genetic material was horrific and he was starting to crave a nice, warm bath. 

Belial didn’t really like visiting the Astral laboratories. They were festering with failed potential and boring scientists. All except for Lucilius – his creator made visits worthwhile. He was different, both in method and mindset. Unlike the Astral researchers, Lucilius didn’t hold back and wasn’t afraid of trying out new and exciting things. Unlike the Astral researchers, Lucilius was innovative and not simply poking at some poor creature, waiting for an answer. There was a much bigger of sense of purpose his work – while the petty Astrals concerned themselves with matters of the skies, Lucilius aimed much higher… For example, the Omnipotent.

It offered a much-needed thrill in his otherwise dull existence.

“I need a better way to unify them…” Lucilius continued ignoring Belial’s presence. He was too lost in his analysis. Used to the treatment, Belial could only make an overly dramatic and exasperated sigh in a vain attempt to continue the conversation.

“You really went overboard in here. You can’t push something past its capacity. It’ll burst, you know? Even a child understands that.”

“Perhaps a stronger base…” The mumbled monologue continued.

“Lucilius, are you listening to me?”

“Don’t distract me.”

“Oh, so cold. I’m hurt, Cilius.”

“If you are so eager for my attention, then perhaps I can test this new procedure on you.”

Belial laughed.

“I’ll pass. Your foreplay is too rough even for me.” Belial raised his hand in surrender.

…

In a different part of the Astral laboratories…

Sandalphon tried to remain perfectly still as a dozen or so Astral researchers fixed their eyes on him. Their expressions were hidden under the large hoods of their robes. With their faces obscured, Sandalphon couldn’t gauge their expressions and moods. He couldn’t prepare and brace for whatever they were about to do to him.

Every day the treatment was different.

 _Usually… it’s a much smaller place. What are they planning to do to me?_ The testing chamber was large enough to fit the biggest models the Astrals had in their hold.

 _As long as I cooperate, they won’t discard me_. Sandalphon tried to comfort himself. Anxiety made his hand tremble lightly so he clenched his fists in an effort to steel himself. He knew that he had to listen to them and he knew that they disliked disobedience and _meekness_.

The Astral researchers were standing on an observation platform high above him. They were casually chatting between each other, exchanging words and terms Sandalphon didn’t understand. Occasionally one would look down towards him and then look away with a wry expression.

“This is a waste of time.”

“Regardless, it’s worth the try.”

“Let’s just get this over with. I have other matters to attend to.”

Then they continued bickering about how to proceed. So engrossed were they in their debate, that they didn’t notice the approach of another white robed figure. Unlike them, this researcher’s hood was off and he looked just like…

“Lucifer…?” Sandalphon whispered, his heart momentary comforted by the familiar visage.

“What are you doing?” The voice was the same, but the tone was harsher. Realization hit Sandalphon like thunder and the brief moment of elation turned into worry once he realized this wasn’t Lucifer, but _Lucilius_.

 _The rumors were true_. Sandalphon gasped.

Lucilius. A legendary scientist and genius responsible for the creation of all primal beasts. He had created the Supreme Primarch, Lucifer, as the spitting image of himself and called him his masterpiece.

“He is not one of mine. He is Lucifer’s.” Unlike Lucifer’s expressionless face, there was a very prominent frown on Lucilius’. Even without needing to raise his voice, all the Astrals turned their heads to him.

Sandalphon had never actually met Lucilius before besides a passing glance. Whenever he saw him, he was either chatting with Lucifer when the Supreme Primarch visited the laboratory, or he was working on his own projects.

“Release him.”

Sandalphon blinked. The other Astrals were equally as confused as him.

“But we were going to conduct a field test and…” One of them stuttered defensively.

“And who give you permission to do that?” Lucilius’ sharp words cut his colleague off mid-sentence and forced him to shut his mouth in silent annoyance. “I’ll handle him.”

There was more scuffles and confusion, in the result of which the researchers begrudgingly shuffling off the platform until only Lucilius was left. He stared down towards Sandalphon, his blue eyes landing on him. 

The look was piercing. It triggered something primal, something very basic in Sandalphon. A deep instinct inside him caused his feet to involuntarily take a few steps back. The Astral gestured with a hand for him to move and, with a gulp, Sandalphon followed him outside the chamber.

“Your name was Sandalphon, correct?” Lucilius’ gaze was studying him, peeling layers and layers off him until he exposed his very core.

“Y-yes. It’s an honor to meet you!” Despite his initial mumble, Sandalphon almost yelled his introduction in his eagerness to compose himself.

Lucilius huffed.

“Do you know what this place is for?” Sandalphon shook his head. Lucilius smirked. “Would you like to find out?”

There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

…

They walked in silence. Lucilius wasn’t the talkative type. In that regard, he was no different than Lucifer.

There was a labyrinth of long, narrow hallways connecting the various chambers and offices. Sandalphon still didn’t know where most of them led to. The Astrals never bothered to explain or teach him anything. Day in and day out, he was walked from his room to various other chambers and whatever places they wanted him to be at, and then walked back. The only change to this monotony was whenever Lucifer came to visit him.

Eventually, the duo reached a high gate and Lucilius tapped the ground with his staff twice. After a few moments of stillness, the gates slowly opened with a screech.

“If you stay close to me you won’t get hurt.” He explained dully.

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

“No need to be so tense. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sandalphon bit his lower lip, trying to hold back another apology. The whole situation stressed him out and Lucilius’ presence just made him more tense. Perhaps it was because he was so similar and yet so different to Lucifer. Still, Sandalphon somehow managed to will himself to remain calm every time this Astral spoke to him. 

“These are the main testing chambers.” Lucilius’ voice echoed once inside and Sandalphon’s eyes widened.

There was a monster in the middle of the chamber. It was a giant beast bound in a suspended barrier. Compared to it, Sandalphon looked like some insignificant vermin.

“Testing chambers... what exactly do you test for?” Sandalphon inquired eventually. He followed as Lucilius went deeper inside, stopping once he was just a dozen or so meters away from the beast. It occasionally moved and rumbled, as if it was in troubled sleep.

“We test their capacity so that we may determine their value.” Lucilius explained with a bored tone. “For example. If a primal beast has a unique ability but low stamina, then it’s still worthless.”

“Oh…” Sandalphon slowly nodded his head.

“But some beasts need more stimulation to show their true potential. Ah, that’s what my colleagues wanted to test earlier.” Sandalphon swallowed. Whatever _stimulation_ the Astral researchers wanted to put him through, he was at the very least glad for Lucilius’ intervention. “It’s a very brutish method.”

 _Thank you_ , Sandalphon wanted to say, but it remained in his throat like a lump.

Upon seeing the Astral researcher, the creature moved again, this time more agitated as it struggled against its restraints.

“This model is used for battle, but it is unable to tell friend from foe.” Lucilius raised his staff towards it. The barrier broke and the creature was loose. With an ear rending screech it moved towards them in attack.

Sandalphon stepped back, ready to call forth his power to defend himself, but just as the creature leaped towards them, Lucilius raised his staff again and, instantly, it burst like a bubble. Dark liquid poured into the chamber, but none of it touched Lucilius and Sandalphon – as if they were surrounded by an invisible barrier.

“Therefore it failed to serve its purpose.” Lucilius calmly explained. Sandalphon eased from his battle stance, realizing that he had been clutching the hilt of his sword. With a shaky hand he let go of it and turned towards the Astral.

“What happens to those who don’t serve any purpose?”

“They get disposed of.”

“…” Sandalphon felt like his heartbeat had stopped. There was a ringing in his ears and his head felt heavy.

_They get disposed of if they can’t fulfill their role… Then…?_

“Then… why do the Astrals create so many monsters?” He eventually managed to exhale.

Lucilius blinked and scowled, clearly insulted.

“Monsters? The only difference between you and them is the design of your outer shell. Look.” Lucilius gestured to his surroundings with his staff. The leftover shards from the creature’s core were coagulating into jelly on the floor.

The smell was unpleasant.

“I-I see, I’m sorry…” Unsure of what to say about his slip-up, Sandalphon simply lowered his head and apologized. The pout on Lucilius’ face faded with a sigh.

“Foolish…” He said dismissively and turned his back, steadily making his way out. Dutifully, Sandalphon stalked out as well. 

After the testing chambers, their walk was a lot more pleasant. The narrow, jigsaw corridors were replaced by large, straight hallways with big open windows. They were in the more central area of the laboratory, the more public space where various Astrals – researchers, bureaucrats, and wanderers – were buzzing around.

The path was vaguely familiar, because Lucifer sometimes lead him outside of the laboratory via these hallways.

“From here, you may go to the gardens.” Lucilius clarified as Sandalphon trailed behind him. Astrals passed them as they walked and some of them looked and whispered. This made Sandalphon fidget, as he wasn’t used to this much attention from strangers.

Although the researchers were curious about him, being a creature created by another creature, most didn’t really _care_ or linger enough for him to remember them. They were all just passing figures selfishly satisfying their curiosity, examination after examination.

Lucilius, for his part, seemed entirely unimpressed. Was he also not curious? Or did he already satisfy whatever twisted curiosity he had? Those were questions that troubled Sandalphon at first, but after their silent walk around, Sandalphon managed to feel at ease, at least a little bit, around the Astral’s presence.

“And this hallway leads to the library.” Lucilius pointed lazily.

“You… you mean that I can actually visit it?!” Sandalphon gasped. Although he wasn’t exactly locked in his room, he hadn’t dared to venture outside without permission. Sometimes Lucifer brought him books to fight boredom, but Sandalphon never really tried to get any on his own.

“Of course. You’re not kept in a prison.” Despite himself Sandalphon involuntarily smiled. He did enjoy reading and books were something that Lucifer also liked.

 _Maybe for once_ I _could recommend a book… but, ah, what if he’s already read it…?_

At the end of their little excursion, Lucilius led him back to his room.

“Thank you… for earlier.” Relieved by the fact that the entire ordeal was over with, Sandalphon’s entire posture relaxed.

“Ah, no need for gratitude. I don’t like others touching my things without permission and I’m certain that Lucifer is much the same.” Lucilius shrugged.

 _Things_ , Sandalphon’s fists clenched behind his back, but his face remained calm. 

“Perhaps.” He managed keep his voice steady. “Lucifer doesn’t really visit often…”

“Well, his presence here is unnecessary.”

“Perhaps…” Sandalphon listlessly repeated himself. Lucilius’ glare eased on him and Sandalphon deduced that the researcher was probably occupying himself with his own thoughts.

Despite his bluntness, Lucilius had been kind to him. Saving him from the other researchers, explaining to him about the purpose of primal beasts and showing him around... Maybe he was an ally? Maybe he was someone he could trust?

“They… The other Astral researchers…” Sandalphon started and hesitated. Unfortunately, Lucilius was already looking at him, expecting him to continue. Perhaps because he created Lucifer. Perhaps because he took the effort to help him earlier, then…

_Lucifer trusts him so, then… maybe I can too?_

“This wasn’t the first time they’ve called me for testing…” His words trailed off in reminiscence.

Sandalphon remembered. He remembered the fire in his lungs and each inhale feeling like his insides burned. He remembered their treatment. His flesh. They did with him as they pleased – testing, tearing, breaking apart every part of him so that they could find some sort of revelation or some sort of secret. To them, Sandalphon was nothing more than a enigma to solve – a beast created by another beast. A being created by the Supreme Primarch no less – a genius created by a genius.

“They examined me, and once it was over, they just…”

An object was an object and primal beasts were tools of war – they were to be used up and discarded once they longer served a purpose. For someone like Sandalphon, a purposeless existence, the Astrals were even more prepared to throw away such a useless, meaningless thing. It was something that Sandalphon was all too well aware of.

Lucilius’ brow raised.

“So? What is expected of me?”

Sandalphon’s inner emotional turmoil dulled at the question.

“What?” Sandalphon’s anger simmered down to cold dread at the question. His body froze.

“What do you expect me to do about it?” Lucilius’ face was completely impassive. It was a different sort of unpredictable compared to Lucifer’s stoic demeanor, because at least Lucifer _feigned_ interested whenever he spoke to him. “Do you expect me to save you?”

“Well, I… I thought that… by speaking to them, you… you could… Like before…” Sandalphon didn’t finish. He felt worse and worse the more he opened his mouth.

He had made a terrible mistake by opening up to Lucilius.

“You are not my responsibility.” The Astral huffed in dry amusement.

“But I thought that… that... You have the power and influence to…” Sandalphon continued mumbling, perhaps trying to salvage the situation and to convince himself that he was right to speak about this. He was already in too deep to back out.

Lucilius raised his hand, prompting Sandalphon to halt.

“I felt gracious once, but don’t expect more charity from me. Foolish.”

Tears formed at the edges of Sandalphon’s eyes, threatening to spill over. His pain sharpened into anger, so violent he started shaking. He grit his teeth hard and clenched the fabric at the back of his skirt into his fists.

“The researchers here are very ruthless.” Lucilius continued explaining in a monotonous tone. He seemed almost _bored_ by the entire ordeal. “They don’t care about what has to be done, as long as it produces results.”

Sandalphon almost laughed.

“Aren’t you the same?” His voice was low and soft. Although he maintained the polite external demeanor, there was poison in his accusation.

“What are you talking about?” The amused expression was wiped off of Lucilius’ face.

“I mean, sir…” Sandalphon’s eyes narrowed and he kept his tone flat. “Are results and quotas also not what all of the angels, your creations, exist to fulfil?”

Lucilius blinked, immediately followed by a smirk. Although he had a lot of similarities to Lucifer, Sandalphon did realize that he was a lot more expressive than Lucifer ever was.

“Results and quotas… to fulfil a predetermined fate.” He laughed. “You’ve spent too much time in Lucifer’s company, haven’t you?”

The laugh was mocking and that just agitated Sandalphon even more, but he remained silent.

“Tools created for the sake of convenience.” Lucilius eventually composed himself and continued. “Are you content with that?”

He was expecting an answer. Sandalphon gave him a confused look.

“I…” Sandalphon stopped himself from saying his true answer. Lucilius was an Astral, and even if he was more eccentric than your average Astral, Sandalphon knew by now that he couldn’t trust him. “Of course, sir. I am content as long as I can serve whatever purpose the Astrals have for me.”

There was a sigh and Lucilius gave him a pitying look.

“Is that so? How disappointing.”

Sandalphon opened his mouth to speak again, but the approach of another halted his thought process.

“Ah, what a surprising sight.”

_Lucifer…_

…

“Ah, what a surprising sight.” The Supreme Primarch had been headed for Sandalphon’s room when he saw two familiar figures in front of it. Although seeing his friend or Sandalphon wasn’t unusual in the laboratory, what _was_ surprising was seeing them both together.

“Lucifer.” Lucilius greeted him and Lucifer nodded at his creator’s call. Sandalphon looked away, his expression hard to read.

Something had happened.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked him directly to which Sandalphon simply shook his head and folded his arms. Lucifer briefly glanced back to Lucilius to see if he’d say anything, but it seemed like the Astral had lost all interest in Sandalphon. Instead, he continued looking at Lucifer.

“May I have a word?”

“Yes.”

“If there is nothing else you need from me then I will go. Excuse me.” Sandalphon’s tone was polite, but cold. His smile looked like it was plastered on his face. Abruptly, he went inside his room while Lucilius gestured for Lucifer to follow him.

“What do you wish to speak about, my friend?” Lucifer asked as they walked towards the main section of the laboratory.

“Sandalphon.” An unpleasant feeling of worry bubbled inside Lucifer. “Your creation is quite the curious thing.”

And it quickly eased.

“Yes, Sandalphon is wonderful.” A genuine smile crept on Lucifer’s lips due to his friend’s approval.

“Maybe…” Lucilius’ words trailed off. “I would suggest keeping an eye on him.”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer furrowed his brows in confusion.

“You need to take more care in nurturing your pet.” Lucilius smile thinned. “Discipline as well.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh, then you will one day.” Lucifer frowned at his answer. His friend was being vague and difficult again, but regardless of that, he appreciated his advice.

“Alright then. I will try to spend more time with Sandalphon.” He concluded. Perhaps, he could consider including him in some of his own little experiments…?

“Do whatever you see fit. I trust your judgement.” Lucilius shrugged dismissively. “In any case, this isn’t the other only thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it’s about a new model. A creature with multiple cores… Come this way, let me show you.”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! your comments and feedback is deeply appriciate
> 
> Ive seen some interpretations of sandy and faas dynamics during lab days and wanted to throw my own 5 cents in. I dont believe faa was -directly- involved/tortured sandy but I believe that the fact that he brushed him aside so easily and didnt help him despite being able to was enough of a transgression  
> so its kind of like how when a victim confesses and they are brushed completely aside...yeah that  
> meanwhile faa is like, take care of your pet, lucifer
> 
> Im not dead I swear,


End file.
